The semiconductor device disclosed in WO2015/145651 includes a lead set including a plurality of leads, a semiconductor element mounted on the leads, and a sealing resin covering at least a part of the lead set and at least a part of the semiconductor element.
To enhance of the mounting reliability, it is preferable that solder adheres to a larger portion of the lead in mounting a semiconductor device on a circuit board.